sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Revolver Entertainment
) | founder = Justin Marciano | defunct = | location_city = London | location_country = England | locations = | area_served = United Kingdom United States Canada | key_people = Justin Marciano (CEO) Seb Marciano (President) | products = | brands = | production = | services = Film distribution Home video | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = | bodystyle = }} Revolver Entertainment is a film distributor in the United Kingdom and the United States. Justin Marciano founded it in 1997 in the UK and Revolver UK entered administration in April 2013. Justin's brother, Seb Marciano formed Revolver Entertainment LLC, a US company based in Los Angeles, California in 2007. Revolver US is still successfully operating independently of Revolver UK. History Justin Marciano founded Revolver Entertainment in 1997 with a personal investment of £1,000. It originally distributed home video titles and eventually grew to theatrical film distribution. In January 2013, Revolver Entertainment UK experienced layoffs. In April 2013, amid rumors that the UK company had gone out of business, it entered administration. In 2013, Revolver US released Kenneth Branagh's adaptation of Mozart's The Magic Flute. In 2014, Revolver US released in theaters Bhopal: A Prayer for Rain, that stars Kal Penn, Mischa Barton, and Martin Sheen. Also in 2014, Revolver US released on VOD "Soulmate" produced by Neil Marshall In 2015, Revolver US released An Act of War on VOD, DVD, and on Netflix. The film was directed by Ryan M. Kennedy and produced by Atit Shah. Releases Revolver's Catalog includes: * 3000 Miles – (2007) * The Mark of Cain – (2007) * Mum & Dad – (2008) * Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning – (2009) * Tony – (2009) * Robsessed – (2009) * Waveriders – (2009) * Sparkle – (2010) * Destricted – (2010) * Shooting Robert King – (2010) * Shank – (2010) * Bonded by Blood – (2010) * Salvage – (2010) * One Night in Turin – (2010) * Titanic: 100 Years On – (2011) * King George VI: The Man Behind the King's Speech – (2011) * Prince William & Kate: The Royal Romance – (2011) * Anuvahood – (2011) * Starsuckers – (2012) * Bloodstained Memoirs – (2012) * Sket – (2012) * The Magic Flute – (2012) * Dragon Knight – (2013) * Tomorrow Will Be Better – (2013) * The Comedian – (2013) * The Asylum Tapes – (2013) * Offender – (2013) * Mexican Fighter – (2013) * Act of Grace – (2014) * Aleksander – (2014) * Aardvark – (2014) * Lucky Bastard – (2014) * The Addicted – (2014) * Angry Nazi Zombies – (2014) * About a Zombie – (2014) * Project Wild Thing – (2014) * The Inside – (2014) * Soulmate – (2014) * Bhopal: A Prayer for Rain – (2014) * The Neighbors – (2015) * House of Last Things – (2015) * 'Original Gangster – (2014) * Angels of Darkness – (2015) * An Act of War - (2015) * Fantail – (2015) * American Interior – (2015) References External links * Category:Defunct companies based in London Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Film distributors of the United Kingdom Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Media companies established in 1997 Category:Media companies established in 2007